


[PODFIC] Hot Chocolate

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Bomb, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: It's winter in Beach City. Lapis and Peridot enter the Crystal Temple searching for a household item, but wind up discovering something completely new instead.Podfic of "Hot Chocolate" by shandricklamar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733700) by [shandricklamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandricklamar/pseuds/shandricklamar). 



[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umzivw9fwfjrftk/Hot%20Chocolate%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

**Links:**[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umzivw9fwfjrftk/Hot%20Chocolate%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0);  [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hot-chocolate)

 

 **Title:** [Hot Chocolate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733700)

 **Author:** [shandricklamar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shandricklamar/pseuds/shandricklamar)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:** Lapis Lazuli/Peridot

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:12:20

 

 **Summary:** It's winter in Beach City. Lapis and Peridot enter the Crystal Temple searching for a household item, but wind up discovering something completely new instead.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
